


eyes on you

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Friends With Benefits, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Mark, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: it's only been a short time since whatever this happens to be started, but yugyeom can't imagine life without this.(or the story of how yugyeom keeps falling into bed with his hyungs and he'd much rather stay tangled in the sheets than imagine sleeping alone.)





	eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again, starting another ongoing fic when i already have too much on my plate!!!
> 
> anyway i realised that a lot of the time i enjoy writing canon compliant smut but it didn't make sense to me to just publish it on it's own when i could just put it in one fic to prevent having 10 million oneshots, so here this is uwu. there's gonna be some angst throughout bc that is, of course, my speciality. each chapter is named after a lyric from eyes on you, beginning with one and only you and continuing on to each song, bc i'm unoriginal :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!! next chapter will involve jinyoungie uwu
> 
> edit: forgot to mention, but this chapter was specifically inspired by got7's last weekly idol episode bc yugyeom screaming while being tickled was v cute uwu
> 
> links: [tumblr](https://25gyeom.tumblr.com/), [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/subgyeom), [twitter](https://twitter.com/LOOKGYEOM), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subgyeom)

the first time it happens yugyeom’s… well, a _little_ more than taken back.

every inch of his skin feels as if it’s coloured to a permanent shade of red, heat spreading across the high curve of his cheeks from the feeling of being overwhelmingly flustered, even if it’s been hours since _then_ , hours since the moments that have seared themselves into his mind. and yet, he can’t forget - can’t forget the near scorching touch of jackson’s hands as he shoved down his sweater to expose the expanse of pale skin in a manner that left yugyeom powerless under his grasp, can’t forget how the feeling of mark above him with careful fingers pressing into his sides not-so-carefully left him squirming and aching for more gentle touches underneath the thick wool, can’t forget how much he yearns for them (for all of them, truthfully). it’s torturous thoughts, the kind that haunt him at night when he wishes for anything but the reminders of how fucked up he may or may not be, and all he kind of wants to do is hide in his sheets for a couple of days.

but right now, that certainty is melting into something a little more unsure.

“hyungs.” it’s a broken utterance of the word, hinted with confusion that yugyeom cannot conceal. jackson is in front of him, such a heavy presence despite his short stature, his round eyes peering so deeply into yugyeom’s own that he flinches away from it, flinches away from the stare that says too much but not enough, flinches away from the hands curved around his jaw - flinches away from jackson and falls right back into mark’s arms, strong around yugyeom’s thin waist in a reminder that, even if he towers above all of them, he’s far more delicate than he’d care to admit. “hyungs, what are you doing?”

he may be attempting to be authoritative, but it falls on deaf ears, with a voice too soft and a mind too hazy to truly act as any sort of challenge, and all yugyeom can manage to feel is vulnerable as the two avoid his words. mark tightens his grip even more so, somehow, his breath fanning over the exposed skin of his nape and while yugyeom can’t see his expression, he can almost imagine the the amusement in his eyes as yugyeom shivers ever so slightly in his grasp. jackson just continues to peer up at him, his stare invasive, and it’s so opposing to his typically bouncy, energetic self that it leaves yugyeom unsettled, squirming almost unnoticeably as he attempts to piece together whatever is happening to him.

all coherent thoughts disappear when jackson tugs him down into a kiss.

yugyeom doesn’t realise it at first, not immediately. jackson is _soft_ , brushing his lips ever so gently against yugyeom’s own - and it’s so light and sickly sweet that yugyeom, in the charged air of his room that leaves him shaking in equal parts anticipation and puzzlement, is barely even aware of the touch. but it’s the brutality of jackson’s hand, curled around his neck in a manner that gets harsher and harsher as time passes with nails digging into fragile skin, and the way he evidently loses any sense of patience, biting his lips till they fall open in a gasp and soothing the soreness with a swipe of his tongue, that makes obliviousness sink into understanding. without even realising, yugyeom jerks in mark’s hold and he slips out of the kiss that left him near breathless, entirely ready to voice his confusion - but then jackson _growls_ , deep tone rumbling through his chest as he holds him still and licks back into his mouth with such ferocity that it leaves yugyeom feeling weak at the knees, barely noticing how mark smiles into the dip of his shoulder as he lets out a muffled noise of shock.

the more heated meeting of their lips doesn’t last long, but it sure as hell leaves yugyeom _burning_ , blush spreading even to the tips of his ears and his hand instinctively pressing against his now slick lips. his eyes automatically dip to the floor, unable to even think of catching jackson’s gaze in his embarrassment. his mind has to be playing tricks on him, it _has_ to - because there is absolutely no way one of the men who yugyeom has been unhealthily crushing on for about four years has kissed him with another is pressed as close as can be against his back. it seems to unreal, too far out of the bounds of reality, and for a moment yugyeom wonders if he’s in a dream right now and in a few seconds his alarm will sound out throughout the room and he’ll wake to the world where _this_ is impossible, where attraction (not love, definitely not love, because yugyeom couldn’t sense that in the passion that devoured him) was and would never be reciprocated. but then jackson’s fingers push up his chin and the look that scours deeply for answers is responded to with yugyeom’s skin heating up under his touch. “is this okay?”

“u-um, i…” yugyeom mindlessly babbles, searching inside him to recognise whether or not it’s a good idea to let whatever is about to happen even be considered, because none of the events that could occur seem to bring about an aftermath that isn’t stiflingly awkward - and then all the worry seems to melt away to the sudden flush that overtakes his entire body as nimble hands push at the neckline of sweater. the press of calloused fingertips sets him aflame and the press of slightly chapped lips is heavenly, mark’s face buried in the curve of his neck as he peppers ever part he can reach with kisses. and maybe it’s that which makes him lose himself enough, lose any sense of foresight and foreboding, to let the next words slip out of his now loose mouth, sounding more like a question than yugyeom wishes. “uh, sure?”

that seems to be all the encouragement the two need and suddenly, they’re all he can feel, all he can focus upon, all he wants and needs and yearns for, taking him over with each touch against his admittedly needy form. fingers tangled in the strands of hair resting at the base of his neck tug him right back down and, suddenly, jackson is eating him up, bruising his lips with the way he kisses as if the world is ending, as if this is their last moment of contact, as if he could make him fall apart with his tongue alone (and honestly, he probably could). and mark is biting and biting and biting, his sharp teeth leaving behind bruises that yugyeom knows won’t heal but for some reason the thought makes him suddenly that little bit more flustered. jackson’s tongue flicks against the roof of his mouth just as mark sucks his earring past his lips and tugs at his ear - and yugyeom can feel a whimper get caught in his throat as he trembles, trembles as his fingers find purchase in the fabric of jackson’s jacket and runs over the expanse of muscle he can now do more to than just drool over, trembles as mark slots their bodies together comfortably and glides his hands just underneath his sweater, gentle against soft skin in a way his lips cannot manage to be.

 _breathless_. yugyeom is breathless, already near panting, unable to do anything but quiver as lips drag over the curve of his jaw and hands slip beneath thick wool, leaving him exposed to the chill and the harsh gazes that he squeezes his eyes shut to avoid. fingers dance over his exposed chest, scratching barely over his perked up nipples, and the sharp intake of breath that rips through his lungs does nothing to protect him from wandering hands that pause over his more sensitive points. “you’re so sensitive,” jackson states, his typically loud voice echoing in the empty dorm, a teasing smirk painted on every inch of his face as he experimentally grips at the hard nubs, smile widening into a taunting grin when yugyeom lets out a choked whine.

“really?” mark attempts to sound stoic, but there’s an element of humour to his tone that sends alarm bells ringing in yugyeom’s muddled head, mind swirling into a mess with each touch against his twitching form. yugyeom tries to pull away, voices little protest through a noise of complaint as he shivers with embarrassment, but mark is quick, so evidently quick, and the thumb that grazes his nipples is attached to a man that is anything but merciful. jolting with each press and pull, yugyeom barely manages to catch whatever words are passing between the men he is squished between. “doesn’t seem that sensitive to me.”

"you think?" jackson murmurs in response, eyes staring diligently at the pink dusted over yugyeom's nose with a smile that yugyeom almost believes is too fond before he snaps himself back to reality and remembers that such hopeful thoughts aren't welcome (because he may not understand this and may never truly get it, but he knows that this can only be attraction and not the affection he so desperately craves). "i guess we need more evidence, huh?" and even if yugyeom didn't know jackson well enough, the absolutely hungry look in his dark eyes would be telling on it's own to his intentions.

it's a _wail_ that leaves yugyeom's lips when jackson's mouth presses hard against his chest, teeth closing around one of his nipples to tug, just a little. it's a nearly inhuman noise, somehow even higher than yugyeom's normal pitch, and it's one that the boy has never heard from himself. yugyeom knows he’s overly responsive to touch, especially when his hyungs are involved, but he’s never tested it himself, slightly too wary and ashamed of his own reactions - and he was right, undeniably right to be worried, he realises as his knees buckle and the blush across his cheeks somehow intensifies even further. the only thing that keeps him steady is one of jackson’s strong hands (the hands yugyeom may or may not have imagined curling around his throat once or twice) sneaking down to hold his hip, lathering the most sensitive part of him with far too much attention as mark’s fangs scrape over the bones of his shoulder.

 _dazed_ . he’s dazed enough to not even notice the varying noises falling from his bitten raw lips, from soft little mewls when jackson’s thumbs press into the softness of his waist to harsher moans when mark’s teeth leave dark marks on the nape of his neck. his eyes are glazed over and his mouth is hanging slack and his legs are shaking and he’s dazed, dazed, _dazed_ \- enough that he doesn’t notice that jackson has stopped lapping at his chest or that mark’s arms have unlocked from around him until hands hook under his thighs and seamlessly lift him from ground. the show of strength on jackson’s part is enough to make yugyeom’s pants tighten and it’s a reminder of how fucked up he is that is only swept away when he is tossed unceremoniously on his own bed. he hesitates a little, leaning up on his elbows, but they are quick to push him right back down. “lie back,” mark coos, the soft smile on his face betrayed by the hellish glint in his eyes that yugyeom can’t tear his gaze from. “we’ll take care of you.”

yugyeom expects _more_ , of course. he may be a ball of insecure fluff ninety-nine percent of the time, but the ferverancy of the two is their attempts to seemingly make him _break_ are enough to convince him that this will continue, as he hopes. what he doesn’t expect is for mark to practically pounce on him, one hand gripping his chin tightly and the other holding him down against the sheets, licking his mouth open so violently that yugyeom can only grapple for a hold on his jumper, clawing at his chest as his mouth is assaulted as if mark’s trying to devour him. maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. either way, yugyeom wants him too.

“be careful with him,” jackson nags, one of his grins painted across every inch of his face as his eyes sparkle at the sight of mark ignoring him to nearly fuck yugyeom’s mouth with his tongue. there’s drool spilling from the corners of his lips and yugyeom feels so, so _used_. it’s an exhilarating feeling, somehow, even as shame spreads from his core to fill every single part of him. when they pull away for air, his chin feels slick and his lips feel sore, but it’s nothing compared to the embarrassment that courses through him, sparking as much as the intense electricity he can feel building with the room’s tension. “god, are you trying to eat him?” are jackson’s next words and the playful snarl mark sends his way is somehow more arousing to yugyeom than it should be, another broken whimper leaving him when mark kisses him again, a sloppy kiss that leaves him breathless and panting as his arms fling around the other’s neck to get a better angle.

the bed dips under jackson’s weight beside him, but yugyeom can’t turn his head, not when mark’s thin fingers are clasped around his jaw to hold him in the perfect position, so he doesn’t realise until jackson’s hands pull his zipper down. yugyeom jerks, slipping out of the meeting of their lips, when careful fingers dip down into his jeans to strip him bare, thighs squeezing together as if that alone could protect him from their ever piercing stares of these men.

“hey,” mark coos, his voice as soothing as it always is on those late nights in hotel rooms too far away from home when yugyeom is drowning in unfounded fears and mark’s the only one who sticks around to even be aware of him falling, falling into his self-dug pit of insecurities and self-hatred. his hand brushes through yugyeom’s messy hair as his nose nuzzles against his cheek, his calm-as-ever eyes meeting yugyeom’s wide-in-fear own, and it’s so strangely intimate that it leaves yugyeom’s head spinning. “it’s okay,” mark murmurs and yugyeom is hypnotized. “you don’t need to be nervous, it’s just us.” and that’s the problem - or at least it was, until yugyeom found himself lost in the other, suddenly uncaring, muscles untensing enough that jackson can continue in his efforts to leave yugyeom entirely exposed.

two pairs of hands run appreciatively over the expanse of his long legs, mark’s skimming to settle against the inner part of his thigh, heavy and warm against the sensitive patch of skin, while jackson’s travel a little further, from the curve of his ankle all the way up, up, up - up to curl gently around his cock. he’s already hard, pre-cum leaking from the slit and forming a pool on his tummy, and the first stroke sends shock waves through him, back arching as he throws his face into mark’s chest, hiding himself away as prolonged whines escape. the noises pick up in volume when mark’s free fingers start to pinch at his pink chest, jackson jacking him off at a slow, steady pace that settles the ache deep inside but only leaves him yearning for more, biting his lip till it bleeds to hold off any overly shameless sounds.

“you’re so cute,” jackson whispers and yugyeom freezes, head peeking out to find big eyes staring down at the flush blemishing his ears with a sort of intense fondness that yugyeom doesn’t expect. partially because it’s _him_ , and he’s very aware that he doesn’t deserve such a look of tenderness, but also because the situation isn’t right for such warmth. but when jackson suddenly tightens his fist and sloppily twists, a gasp is all he can answer with, toes digging into the sheets as he quakes and quivers. “so cute,” he purrs, (amused, far too amused) dragging his free fingers through the mess staining his tummy and grinning when he shivers. “look how hard you are for us, dripping all over yourself.” jackson presses as quick kiss to the tip of his cock and it’s enough for yugyeom to spasm, chest heaving as he pants into mark’s neck.

“the cutest,” mark agrees, dropping a kiss on his forehead, and yugyeom feels as if his world has tilted off its axis.

but soon, such emotions are lost as jackson’s hands disappear and yugyeom whines at their loss, earning the giggling of the man he is clinging so desperately to. the sound of rustling fills the stifling air as jackson searches through his pockets, letting out an overdramatic noise of triumph when he pulls out a packet of lube, and for a moment yugyeom wonders - wonders if this was planned, wonders if they had already decided to corner him like this, or whether it was in the spur of the moment, decided in barely-spoken whispers in the back of a car with little idea of the result - before he’s taken back to reality by jackson’s palm resting gently on his knee.

“can you spread your legs for me, baby?” his voice is sickly sweet and reminds yugyeom of the chocolate shakes he loves to sip on and the delicacies his mother used to bake from scratch. it’s a heartwarming feeling, listening to that deep voice slip into delicate tones, so different from the way he kisses and touches - maybe because they can sense the nervous energy radiating off burning skin. the pet name (one that yugyeom has always yearned to hear from his hyungs’ lips, laughing it off as they called him _giant baby_ jokingly, as if he didn’t want to small enough to fit perfectly in their arms) paired with the words before it make his blush deepen to a crimson colour yugyeom didn’t think was humanly possible and he’s very certain that the only thing keeping him calm anymore is mark’s hand petting through the mess of hair atop his head.

“you’re doing so, so well, sweetheart,” mark whispers into his ear, rubbing calming patterns into his thighs that leave him relaxing just slightly as jackson guides his legs apart. there’s such a large contrast between the animal who kissed and bit till his lips were bloody and the man murmuring soothing words into his skin, and yugyeom can’t find it in him to even complain, because he adores both, loves being taken apart but loves being put back together again just as much.

“ _fuck_ , look at you.” jackson breathes, staring appreciatively down as more and more of yugyeom is revealed, and it’s such naked and bare praise that it leaves yugyeom flustered. because he’s used to it, used to empty compliments filled with adjectives that don’t mean anything truly, but there’s undeniable awe in jackson’s tone and it leaves his nerves frazzled and his lungs struggling for air in his own shock. jackson’s fingers are thicker than yugyeom’s thin own, a little less long but with veins leading to them that stand out just as much, on the calloused side but still so soft to the touch - and yugyeom is amazed by them strangely, and his hips twitch ever so slightly when they grab onto his ass to pull apart his cheeks.

the growl that leaves jackson’s lips is enough of a reward for being so exposed. fingertips are searching, _wandering_ , and yugyeom can only jolt when his thumb circles his rim, stroking over his entrance with the tenderness of a man admiring a piece of fine art. but jackson is anything but civilised when his big hands dig into the flesh of yugyeom’s legs and he dives between them, pressing his tone flat against his hole and _dragging_ , licking quick and fast and messily. yugyeom’s legs squeeze around his neck as little moans fill the room, panting and making even more of a disgrace of himself as more spit coats his lips and chin.

“hyung, that’s dirty,” he whines petulantly and it’s likely the most naive he’s sounded all night, but he’s not used to this, not used to any of this, and the feeling of jackson eating him out is one he’ll likely never forget. his protests fall on deaf ears and jackson just nuzzles even further between his thighs, biting at where his thigh meets his pelvis to feel him _squirm_ before lapping at his hole to open it up beneath his tongue. yugyeom’s babbling doesn’t last, because mark’s got him in his grasp, sliding his own tongue beneath yugyeom’s loose lips to occupy his mouth while sneaking back to play with his sore nipples. the overstimulation of his far too easily-vulnerable chest is enough to release muffled whimpers into the kiss, but it’s the feeling of jackson’s tongue pushing past his tight rim that makes him _scream_ , crying out so, so loud as he’s fucked once, twice, thrice, before the feeling leaves and yugyeom’s cock pulses against his tummy with need.

yugyeom doesn’t notice the lube that is drizzled over his hole - he’s too busy being ravished by mark hovering over him to truly pay attention to anything else - but he surely notices the finger that is slowly pushed into his hole. he squeaks at the sudden intrusion, clenching around it _tight_ and _hard_ as his pretty eyes widen and he falls out of mark’s hold to crash against the pillow, startled and electrified. “relax, relax,” mark’s beside him still, his fingers soothing as they push the waves of blonde hair from his sticky with sweat forehead, his eyes full of that calming quality that yugyeom can never get enough of, can never stop relying on. “it’s just one, darling. you can take more than that, can’t you?” and maybe if it was jackson and his ability to make yugyeom feel the victim of laughter than he would have felt mortified, but it’s mark and under his heavy gaze, yugyeom never feels judged and only feels lulled, blinking in an almost disorientated manner as he relaxes back into the sheets.

jackson’s initial movement are slow, borderline sluggish, and they make yugyeom’s stomach churn with blazing, desperate, broken _need_ , hands pawing at his own tummy in an attempt to get a grip on himself, to stop himself from losing his stability in the clouds. his finger curls, gently brushing against pink walls, and the panting echoing against empty walls heightens in intensity without yugyeom’s knowledge. he’s barely being fucked, is barely full, but he’s only used to late nights and water raining down on him and a hand over his mouth and nails clawing at tiles as he does to himself what he doesn’t trust anyone else to do - and this, even just this barely there pressure, is enough, is all he needs. right until it stops.

“hy~ung!” he drags out the whine, playing every part the child he pretends not to be - because _they_ do that to him, makes him feel inexperienced and guileless despite what he may or may not have went through to get to this point - and maybe yugyeom likes it, likes feeling saintly and pure under their unassuming gazes because it fuels his desire to be ruined even more. he flicks his tongue over his dry lips, just missing how mark’s eyes trace the movement with a heavy gulp, mouth twisting into a petulant point as he squirms in the grasp jackson has on his ass. “hyung, why’d you stop-”

jackson meets his confused stare with one of his own and the words that leave his mouth are not at all what yugyeom expected.

“you’re loose.” it’s such a matter-of-fact statement, but jackson’s features are tinted with puzzlement as he probes at his hole, easing another finger in and watching, transfixed, as the ring of muscles easily gives way. and yugyeom is hyper aware of _everything_ \- the lube that jackson accidentally poured over his inner thighs and the stinging bites that litter his neck from mark’s weirdly sharp teeth and the fact that he fucked himself with four fingers the night before with his shirt between his teeth to muffle his weeping. something akin to a squeal leaves his lips before he can even prevent it when jackson twists his fingers just _right_ , but the effect the words have on the participants of this tainted room is nothing to ignore simply because of his cries.

“loose?” mark repeats, raising an eyebrow as he, for the first time this night, leaves yugyeom’s side. if yugyeom had any strength left in his trembling limbs, he’d reach out, he’d curl his fingers into the soft fabric of his jumper, he’d not let go - but the world is working against him and nothing can protect him from the shame to come. mark’s hand comes to curl around his thigh, pushing into the meat of it hard enough to leave fingerprint-shaped bruises (because he doesn’t realise, even if it’s by accident, because he still isn’t full conscious of his own strength and yugyeom’s own lack of it), and spreads his open legs even wider. he’s so exposed, played with as much as he can bend, and the flush that has travelled down to his tummy now spreads to his thighs, skin hot as mark keeps his eyes fixed on the fingers working in and out of his already prepared hole.

mark’s eyebrow raises even higher when a third finger easily slips past his rim. there’s no pain, not even a little bit, and it’s a harsh reminder of how fucking worked up he had been, so needy after hours of being stuck in a practice room. for hours, he had to pretend as if he wasn’t hard in his too tight jeans at his own imaginings of being fucked sloppy and fast against the wall of mirrors, distracted by his sinful thoughts of being left to anyone’s hands, cum dripping from his cock and his rim as his hyungs had their way with him. the instant they arrived back in the dorm, he’d thrown himself onto his bed with the excuse of needing a nap and wrapped himself in one of bambam’s old hoodies that didn’t fit quite right on his larger frame (one that he’d never bothered to pick back up, one yugyeom knew he wouldn’t miss) and fingered himself through so many orgasms that he’d lost count, as the others ate together, blissfully unaware, a couple of doors away. he’s _disgusting_. he knows it. but he can’t help himself.

“you did this to yourself?” mark asks, fingers tracing the stretched rim while he peers down with a kind of fervent awe that leaves yugyeom shaking. it’s obscene, the way yugyeom pulses and clenches greedily around the fingers fucking him even more open for their cocks, but it’s even more obscene in how he engulfs the two digits mark squeezes into his hole. mark’s fingers are long, bony, and the length is enough to make yugyeom feel broken. his back arches and his eyes widen at being stuffed a little more than he’s used to, but his rim quickly loosens to let them slide in and out, in and out, in and out, tightening as they go to pull out, as if he could keep himself full just by their fingers alone (even if he wants more than that, wants them in the most carnal way possible). “you fucked yourself open for your hyungs?” mark’s words are teasing, his lilting tone spelling out just how much he wants to mess with the younger, but there’s an element of truth there yugyeom can’t deny. “it’s like you knew how much hyungs wanted to mess you up, baby. got yourself all opened all for us, just for us, right, darling?”

“just for hyungs,” he sobs out, almost whimpering pitifully as mark’s fingers slid out of his slicked hole with a filthy pop, but he mewls thankfully when jackson quickly replaces the two with one of his own. they’re gliding with ease now, working him to the brink, dirty-sounding squelching noises filling the air - and yugyeom can barely take it, scratching at sweat-soaked sheets. his toes curl into the bed, but the next second mark has his hands wrapped tightly around his knees, pushing and pushing and pushing, pressing yugyeom’s thighs up to his chest and making it even less challenging for jackson to fuck into him a little deeper. the angle makes the muscles in his legs burn, not used to such a different position, not used to such revealing position either, but it’s the best kind of burn, an ache that settles deep and sets him aflame. the angle has another advantage too - for in moments, fingers are bumping hard up against his prostate, and he’s yelling, screaming, tears falling from his pretty eyes. “fuck, _hyung_ \- m-more!”

he doesn’t know what he’s asking for. he doubts the two know either. but they respond in earnest, jackson’s fingers scissoring rapidly and even if he’s stretched open enough, ready enough for them, yugyeom wants _more_ , wants to be stuffed full until the only thing his fuzzy mind can think of is being held down and fucked till he’s numb with pleasure. mark’s fingers curls around the base of his cock, squeezing so tight it _hurts_ , before setting up a steady pace that alleviates the throbbing feeling of ne _eding to cum, please let me cum, pl-ea-se._ it’s soft noises now that leaves yugyeom’s lips, no shouts of pleasure or high-pitched moans, but little incoherent rambles when jackson pushes a little too deep and hits his prostate in a thrust that leaves the lines between pain and perfection blurring. he hiccups, tears running down his cheeks, when mark digs his thumb into the head of his dick, rubbing in smooth circles and smearing pre-cum around the tip as his hips jolt with each touch. yugyeom’s so sensitive and he knows, they know it - it’s an undeniable fact and it’s _killing_ him and he covers his face with his arms in an attempt to hide the shameless expressions he’s making, but mark immediately growls in warning. “don’t cover your face,” it’s a command, not a request, and the tightening of his fist is enough to emphasise it. “hyungs want to see you pretty face when you cum, baby.”

yugyeom’s body seizes when he finally reaches his climax, hands pawing at the bed and legs kicking as much as they can from where the two are keeping him still and eyes rolling back. he’s so built up, so needy for it, that white splatters as high as the sweater shoved all the way up his chest. he would be embarrassed by his own release if he could even _think_ , but he’s keening, moaning and crying as mark continues to milk his cock and jackson doesn’t stopping ramming into his most sensitive spot, collapsing boneless as the aftershocks ravage through him. his hole just can’t stop clenching around anything, even when jackson gently, ever-so-carefully, slips his fingers out, and when he leans down and teasingly blows air against it, yugyeom _whimpers_ , all high-pitched and desperate as he squirms away from the hands that won’t stop kneading his muscles. he’s so hazy, so far gone, that even when the touch pauses, even for a brief moment, the reality of the situation doesn’t register. he just pleads for more, pleads for the universe to be nice for once and not allow this to stop.

jackson crawls up beside him, murmuring praise in his ear with a gummy smile and fingers stroking over his trembling cheeks, wiping away the remains of the tears stained beneath his eyes. “such a good boy,” he whispers, if only to watch the flush repaint itself over the bridge of yugyeom’s nose, his glazed over eyes wandering away from jackson’s - but jackson won’t let him escape, clasping his face in his big hands and trapping him and tugging at his bottom lip with teeth to witness him attempt to wriggle away despite the desire evident in wary eyes. a thumb swipes over the indents left by his teeth and yugyeom wraps his lips around it, suckling, all gentle and fucked out, breathing settling as his glassy eyes begin to focus more. (he looks _delectable_. he just doesn’t realise it.)

crinkling fills the air and yugyeom’s eyelashes flutter over high cheekbones as his head turns mark’s way, body still too exhausted to move even the slightest bit. there’s a condom packet in his hands and his pants are shoved to mid-thigh to expose his dick, on the thicker side with a large vein clear as day that yugyeom really wants to run his tongue over. “w-wait,” he weakly calls out, rising up even if his body protests and jackson has to wrap a steadying arm around his shoulders, a comforting hold that he easily sinks into. mark looks alarmed and yugyeom doesn’t blame him, because he doesn’t want this to stop ( _never_ wants it to stop, if he’s being honest), so he quickly continues, even if he burns with awkwardness. “i- i want to feel all of you,” he stutters, red flooding his pale skin in waves. “i-if you don’t mind,” he adds as an afterthought, ever the polite little boy who squirms in embarrassment as he watches mark practically vault the wrapper over his shoulder.

strong hands grip at his hips to tilt them up, slotting them against mark’s thighs as jackson lowers him back to lie on white sheets, pressing a reassuring kiss on his nose that makes it scrunch. mark’s fingers are probing, pulling aside one ass cheek to stare unabashedly at his hole and tugging at the rim just to ensure it’s stretched enough, even if he knows he’s ready, even if he’s just seeing how much he goad him until he snaps. mark teases his entrance with the head of his dick, putting enough pressure that yugyeom can imagine just how good it would be to be stuffed full until he’s close to breaking point - but imagination is not needed when mark carefully rocks his hips forward, forward, _forward_ , sliding up to the hilt in one smooth thrust that knocks the breath of him. the only thing keeping him grounded down to earth is the kisses jackson’s litters over every inch of his face and they’re very much necessary because yugyeom can feel himself _floating_.

mark shifts back, cock catching on the rim as he pulls out and the wanton noise that yugyeom cannot prevent is enough to make him sink back into the pillow in humiliation, trying to hide in the soft fabric. but jackson just squishes his chubbier cheeks between his hands and smiles, one of those overwhelmingly bright smiles that makes butterflies flutter in yugyeom’s stomach even when he can feel mark’s hips slam hard against his ass, enough to leave bruises behind and enough to make yugyeom jolt up the bed. “shh,” jackson hushes yugyeom’s weak cries that contribute more to a protest out of mortification than acting as a sign of delight. “it’s okay, you don’t need to be shy. you sound lovely, darling.” there’s another sharp thrust, balls slapping hard against his cheeks, and the harsh sound is enough to force a pathetic little mewl out of him. and he’s sure that it’s pretty much the most degrading moment of his life but jackson groans, capturing his lips with a kiss that borders on sloppy as jackson swallows his small moans. “sound so fucking good, baby.”

“how are you still so tight?” mark’s voice is strained, hips slowing to roll in shallower, less forceful movements as his finger run over the tender back of yugyeom’s thighs, all thick and sensitive. yugyeom’s dazed and soft, finally melting into the sheets when jackson presses a final kiss to his slick lips, but he still manages to catch the words, eyes squeezing shut to avoid mark’s heated gaze. “it’s like you were made for me,” he whispers, intimacy seeping into his tone for a moment, and it feels too much, too romantic, when yugyeom knows this is just sex and they’re just using him and he wants that, wants to be used and fucked till he’s a broken mess on the bedroom floor.

mark leans forward, trapping yugyeom’s flushed face between his trembling arms. he’s too short to reach yugyeom’s lips and the thought makes him giggle when the older huffs and instead attaches to the curve of his neck, taking a patch of already marked skin and sucking, worsening the bruises that will litter his pale skin and he’ll have to form some excuse for. all amusement shining in his widening eyes dies when mark’s tongue swirls over his upper chest, dragging through the mess of cum still painting his nipples, licking it all up before lapping at the perked up nubs until he feels yugyeom’s rim pulse _hard_ around his dick. his fingers trail to flick and play with the other, rubbing till he feels yugyeom’s fingers twine into his blonde hair. “hyung,” yugyeom whines, sniffling as tears prick at the corner of his eyes as mark carefully drives his dick into his hole, so unhurried as he tries to take the younger apart. “mark-hyung, please go faster,” he pleads, tapering out into a whimper when mark settles back onto his knees and fucks deeper, rocks his hips deeper.

with each thrust, yugyeom’s cock bounces against his tummy, dripping even more pre-cum and turning his stomach even stickier - and yugyeom feels dirty, filthy, fucked open, just a little slut ready for anything his hyungs want, thoughts he’d never utter out loud but thoughts that make his dick throb with want. mark’s pounding into him now, fast thrusts that send shocks of pleasure thrumming all the way from the tips of his toes to the tips of his fingers, back arching and nails clawing at mark’s back. it almost feels as if he’s trying to thrust through him, fucking so brutally and violently that yugyeom knows he looks like a mess, brown eyes glassy and tears stuck to his eyelashes and cheeks ruby red and lips swollen pink and drool sticking to his chin. he knows he looks like a mess and it feels so _good_.

mark grips at his hips and rams into him _hard_ \- and yugyeom bucks up, screeching, as his dick slams right at his prostate. mark is anything but humane and all the lewd noises does is spur him on to hold yugyeom in place and piston in and out, the sensitive bundle of nerves being abused. yugyeom squeals, light-headed, as mark growls under his breath, fucking harder and deeper and taking yugyeom over, inside of him, hovering over him, touching him all of him - tangling fingers in fair strands of hair to pull and tug and yank, forcing yugyeom into a heavy kiss despite the uncomfortable angle and biting without a single care at how his sharp teeth pierce fragile skin. “hyung, hyung, hyung,” yugyeom chants, spit pooling and spilling from the corners of his mouth as mark eats him up, sobbing when mark’s hips punch into his ass with just a little too much force. “hyung, please, m-more.”

“more?”  mark smirks and yugyeom’s downfall is set in place. he doesn’t stop moving, doesn’t stop thrusting, just curls his fingers into the jumper still lying loose around yugyeom’s chest and uses it for leverage to make it impossible for him to escape. “more of what?” he asks, his hips calming suddenly, no fast movements or rocking of his hips, and out of nowhere, it’s too much. it’s all too much and the tears are falling, vision blurry, but jackson’s there, sweeping under his eyes to wipe away the water that won’t stop coming.

“please, hyung!” he blubbers and something in mark _breaks_.

mark snaps his hips once, twice, so deep in him that it leaves him quivering, before he releases. it barely sinks in that mark has cummed, even when mark buries his dick in him and floods his inner walls. he’s so out of it that he only can blearily blink up at the ceiling, cock still hard against his tummy, whining at the empty feeling but not even registering why he feels so lacking. “baby,” it’s jackson’s voice that breaks through the haze, his thumb stroking over his cheekbone as he peers down with a grin that feels a little too fond, but his fucked out mind doesn’t even ponder it, just staring up lazily. “yugyeomie, can you get on your knees for me?” it’s a request, but his hands are already pushing, guiding, leading yugyeom up on to his front, ass in the air in a position that feels even more vulnerable than the one prior to it.

his hole is _gaping_ , rim red and puffy as cum carefully drips from the sides and down his perineum, but jackson just drags his dick through the mess and fucks it back into yugyeom, hands holding his cheeks apart to ensure an easy glide. the cum coating his insides makes it even wetter and the squelching sounds that fill that room as jackson rocks into him make yugyeom bury his face into the pillow out of pure embarrassment, upper half collapsing in exhaustion and fingers curling into the sheets. his thighs are wet with a mix of lube and cum, and they just keep spreading wider as jackson pounds into him, shaking with each powerful thrust. his cock lies heavily between his legs, feeling ready to burst, and his hole is fluttering with each slamming hit against that sensitive bundle of nerves and everything is too much.

“such a pretty boy,” jackson coos. his hand is resting on yugyeom’s ass and yugyeom wants to beg for so much more - beg for jackson to hit him, spank him, leave harsh handprints blossoming over his lower back and thighs - beg for jackson to fuck him open even more, maybe slip a couple more fingers alongside his cock - beg for jackson to hold him fully down and keep on fucking him, even when he can’t take anymore and his body has been exhausted past the point of no return and he can no longer even cum - but he won’t. he can’t. instead, he just buries his face into the sheets and thinks of what he wants (because maybe he wants to be treated like the slut he knows he is - but maybe he also wants to be treated like the precious baby he thinks he can never be) and pretends the tears are out of nothing but desperation.

yugyeom’s _so_ close. he can feel it, the coil in his stomach tightening, when jackson’s cock brushes over his prostate, again and again and again, long thrusts making him feel as if he’s so near to splitting open. there’s a burning in his muscles and a strain in his back from hours of work and dance practice, but he can’t focus on the soreness when he’s pulled back into jackson’s hips, his ass stuffed full over and over again, and when a fist encloses around his cock, he spasms, panting in the sheets and shouting till his voice is hoarse. “harder, hyung,” he breathes. “harder, please. more, please.” it’s such a broken plea, filled with the politeness that has been ingrained in him and it earns harder pumps and harder thrusts.

“good boy,” they both murmur and white explodes over yugyeom’s vision.

he comes to with mark carefully cleaning up his thighs and ass and jackson littering kisses all over his soft cheeks, overstimulated and still crying. but they are gentle, so, so gentle in how they piece him back together again after he has fallen apart and yugyeom feels so whole, so relaxed and free, every inch of his body singing in unspoken pleasure. he loses himself in the tender brush of fingers through his hair and the kisses pressed on his broken lips.

yugyeom falls asleep, his heart feeling full.

(but when he wakes alone in the dark and the cold hours later, his heart feels empty.)


End file.
